Transferring from there to here
by SadisticSelf
Summary: Hiatus. It was just her first day, yet she gets knocked out cold. How will she cope with being a transfer student? Lots of criticism please! Ideas greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is sadly not mine.
1. Chapter 1: Nice Timing?

Life is, as we know it, a little tedious and repetitive. Life could, as fans of P.O.T. know it, be twisted and become just a little more interesting. So, let us describe a new transfer student from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, who would not have dreamed of touching a tennis racket in her life, step foot into Seishun Gakuen.

Chapter One: Nice Timing?

The sunlight peered through the widening door of the main building of Seigaku as it creaked open. Many of the students have already reported to their classrooms, so it left the lobby clear and quiet. Soft footsteps were heard, and someone walked through the opened door. A young girl who looked the age of twelve walked through quietly with the expression of confusion on her petite face. She had black, straight, short hair that shined dark blue in the light. She was wearing the usual attire for Seishun Gakuen that consisted of a plaid, green skirt, white collar button shirt, black dress shoes, and a pink ribbon to finish off the typical junior high student. In her right hand, she held the slip of her transfer and her personal information paperwork. As for her other hand, she tightly gripped her book bag that had a small star charm attached to the handle.

She looked around and hesitantly walked past the lockers only to find herself in the center of a long hallway. Unsure of which way to take, she randomly decided to go right to find the office. As she walked past some classrooms, she noticed a teacher up ahead at the end of the hallway. She immediately hastened her walk to inquire the teacher about the location of the office. Just as she was about to reach teacher, a door beside her quickly opened. The person rammed into her, pushing her to the floor. Her papers flew everywhere and glided to the ground in a mess. However, that was not all that happened; the girl's head hit the ground first, and she was instantly knocked out. The person who knocked into her was shocked and tried to wake her. He was a tall person with striking dark red hair. His ruby eyes expressed worry as he tried to shake the girl awake. The teacher at the end of the hallway rushed to the scene, and the teacher from the open classroom quickly assigned 20 minutes of self study to the class and went out to aid the two students.

"What happened here, and who is the girl, Morikawa-san?"

"Um…uh…I…she...fell…"

The boy could only stutter his words which made no sense to the teachers standing near him as he was kneeling beside the girl. At the end of the hallway, a nurse turned the corner and gasped audibly at the sight. The girl's head leaning on the boy shoulder had blood dripping. Immediately, the nurse hastened her footsteps to the teachers and students.

"Excuse me, but can you bring that young girl to the nurse's office? I believe she has a slight concussion to her head, and her head's bleeding as I speak."

The boy quickly nodded and carefully lifted the girl with the nurse's help. The two teachers gathered the scattered paper and found the transfer slip of paper, but they would have to wait until the girl woke up. At least they knew her name now. The boy and nurse carried the girl to the office and placed her on a bed. The nurse grabbed some gauze and told the boy to hold it against her gash on her forehead. He complied with a nod, and the nurse took out some band-aids, antibacterial gel, and alcohol wipes.

"You can remove the gauze now. I'm going to clean her gash and bandage it. You can wash your hands and return to class. Thank you for your help."

"Sorry…"

He quietly muttered to the now bandaged, sleeping girl. He threw away the bloody gauze and went to the sink to wash his hands with soap. After he cleaned his hands, he gathered his belongings and walked out the door after he bowed to the nurse. The nurse gave a small smile and stayed in her office to watch over the young girl. She looked through the papers and found the transfer slip that the teachers gathered.

'Ah, Hitoshi Misaki-san is it? Seems today was just not her day.'

The nurse quietly opened the door to get some coffee and would return in a few hours to check up on the sleeping child. Throughout the day, the girl slept quietly only making a few turns in her sleep. The nurse returned after three hours to check on her. As she sat down on her chair to review some paperwork left on her desk, she took a few sips of her coffee. Then, a groan was heard from the child. The nurse placed her cup and papers down and set her full attention to the girl.

"Mmm…"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a strange white room.

"Where am I?"

The girl heard some movement and looked to her right to find a sympathetic nurse gazing at her.

"I am the nurse at Seigaku. My name is Satoshi Megumi-san. You are Hitoshi Misaki-san, correct?" The girl nodded.

"I'm afraid you had an accident and was knocked out. Luckily, I came in time to bandage your cut in my office. You might feel a slight headache throughout the day, but I have some medicine to appease the pain."

The nurse helped the girl sit up and passed her some medicine and water. The girl slowly drank the water after swallowing the pill.

"Thank you, Satoshi-san."

The nurse only smiled at her and told her she could report to the school's office as soon as she felt better. Misaki nodded and closed her eyes as she lied back down on the bed. Her head was hurting and made her dizzy. Within a few moments, she fell asleep again. The nurse then walked to her desk and wrote down a note.

_When you wake up again, Hitoshi-san, I have already left to attend to a meeting. You may leave, but be sure to visit the office. The staff has been informed of your situation. Hope you feel better soon. –Nurse Satoshi_

The nurse placed the note on the chair beside the bed and left the room quietly. The door gently slid closed with a click.

--

That is all for now. Hm…I wonder how I should write this series. Oh well, I might re-do my first P.O.T. as this one. Hehe. I love to read the criticisms; it helps me realize on how I am writing, good or bad. Thanks to Crooked Mile for your criticism on the other story, though, I wonder if I did better. -Shifty eyes-.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Dream

I just looooove how I HAVE FREE TIME! Not. Begin with the girl's pov!

Chapter 2: Mysterious Dream

I felt myself wrapped in shrouds of darkness. It was chilling and eerie. I don't even remember when I fell back asleep again. I just knew that I was…dreaming perhaps. I stared at the vastness of this so-called dream. Pitch black. It did not start nor did it end. This emptiness was frightening. I inwardly shivered as I took a few steps forward and noticed how each step would light up. I walked forward for at least five minutes. Suddenly, I heard a small giggle to my left, and I almost gave myself whip lash when I jerked my head to the left. There, standing just a few feet away…was me, Hitoshi Misaki, only just 6 years younger.

"…No way." My eyes slightly opened wider at this, and my jaw went slacked.

My younger self had a big smile on her face that reached her sparkling eyes. My short, black hair now could not compare to the mid-back length of shiny and wavy hair that was on her head which had flower clips adorned. She must have been standing at 3 feet 5 inches at that age. She was wearing a blue and white sailor uniform with a blue ribbon that one could say elementary children would wear to school, depending on the region. All in all, I had to say that I looked cute as a kid, but any kid at that age could be called cute. The one thing I noticed about her was that her eyes did not have my eye color. It seemed as though my subconscious had blocked out this aspect.

She giggled again and gestured to me. Shocked, I re-adjusted my composure and could only stare questionably at her. To think I doubt my younger self, I merely laughed at that. Again, she gestured at me and began walking in some direction that she probably only knew. Feeling scared, I made a quick dash to catch up and walked beside her. She looked at me and smiled. I gave a small grin back and looked ahead again to find myself walking the city streets. There were people everywhere, and when I thought this lady walking towards me would hit me, I simply went _through_ her. I looked back at my younger self questionably as though I was asking 'what the hell is going on?' to her. She shook her head at me and insisted I continued following.

We must have passed a dozen shops and clothing stores and taken many right and left turns until we finally reached a park. The park's banner was blurred out, so I had no idea where we were at. The park was huge! I saw many walkways and trails. They had many sport facilities, mainly focusing on basketball, tennis, and baseball. They even had a big field for soccer next to the baseball field. I was impressed. I followed quickly when I noticed I was getting behind because she began skipping happily on the walkway next to the tennis courts. I could hear people chattering, balls going through basketball goals, and balls being hit back and forth. There were also people running along a trail on a hill above us; probably doing their daily training. I walked just behind my younger self and noticed she was heading towards a group of children. Those children held tennis rackets and were probably discussing something related. They were in front of gated tennis courts. As we were getting closer, they were surrounding a blue haired boy who smiled gentle at everyone. His smile was dazzling. It made everything around him sparkle. I noticed that everyone around that boy had blurred faces too, yet I can tell they were speaking enthusiastically.

Then, my younger self made a dash to the crowd smiling and yelled, "----kun!" I was confused. When I thought back to my younger childhood, I do not remember any of this. And, who did she call out to? My question seemed answered when the blue hair boy turned to 'us' and smiled while heading towards us. Suddenly, right before he met her, everything began to get hazy and disappear.

"Saki-chan…" His words and his hazy face were the last things I heard and saw from that 'dream.' I realized I was waking up now.

--

How'd you like that! A memory that is within a dream. Wasn't that typical? Yes, it was short. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Mix Up

Fun, fun. Let the good times roll. Let's see how this chapter smoothly runs.

Chapter 3: Mix up

I let out a groan as I woke up from that dream. It was probably the most bizarre dream I had ever had, but I don't remember much of it. I opened my eyes and noticed the clock on the wall across from me. How long was I asleep? I sat up and stretched my arms. I looked to my right and saw a note on the chair from the nurse. I glanced around the room. There were 2 more beds in here, one on each side of the bed I was on. I saw two shelves near the nurse's desk and a small cabinet near the door. A larger cabinet was next to the bed left of me. I took a glance out the window and noticed it was still morning, most likely late morning.

'Hm…'

I got up from the bed, placed on my shoes that was next to the bed, and walked over to the window. I figured it was still class time, since there were some classes outside doing drills or free time. Most likely, it was the physical education class. They were broken into groups and doing separate sports. I was really enjoying the view of everyone participating. It was peaceful. Then, several footsteps outside the door startled me, and it brought me back to reality. I glanced back at the bed and noticed my book bag was not there.

'They probably didn't see it fly toward the staircase. I might as well get it after I go to the office. It was near a science room…I think.'

I found my papers on the nurse's desk, took it, and opened the door to leave. The footsteps I heard had already passed, and I did not see anyone out in the hallway. I looked at the note that I decided to take and flipped it over to find a small map. The nurse probably drew this, since I might get lost again. The arrow pointed down the hallway, take a left, and go into the third door to my right. I walked out the nurse's office, closed the door quietly, and made my way to the office.

--

A young brunette boy in a black uniform was walking in a hallway towards the science room when he took a side glance up the staircase. There was book bag at the end of the staircase obviously left behind. He decided to make a detour and _investigate_ the book bag to find its owner. He walked over and picked it up with his right hand. He studied the front with a frown adorned when he couldn't locate a name tag. He flipped it around and was graced with a name tag. He chuckled at himself.

'Hitoshi Misaki…' He thought about all the students and friends he knew and decided that he knew no one who had this name. As he was about to decide to go to the office, someone called out his name.

"Fuji-san." He placed his same smile on and turned around. His math teacher was standing a few feet behind him.

"Yes, sensei?"

The teacher then informed Fuji that one of his teachers, his P.E. teacher, was looking for him. He is to go to the tennis courts. Fuji replied respectfully with an affirmative. Fuji bowed and left swiftly to the courts all the while carrying Hitoshi's bag. He would have someone from his team bring it to the office for him.

Meanwhile in the science room, Misaki was having a tough time calculating how much milliliters of sulfuric acid should be placed in the beaker with sodium hydroxide. She was introduced quickly to the class by the teacher and made enough effort to introduce herself. She was quite nervous, and she's in her last year of middle school! Talk about stage fright. She was quite sure most of the students thought she was an introvert and an outcast. After the introductions, she was told to sit at the empty back row. So here she is, sitting by herself towards the back of the room on the left side. Her classmates were already paired up with the person next to them. Her partner, however, was not here. She was told he had to attend to something regarding his club and had to continue without him. It was only a practice drill. She could not retrieve her bag until it was lunch time which was about an hour away.

--

'Aw man, this is hard. I knew chemistry was hard, just didn't think it was _this_ hard.'

I silently let out a string of profanities from my colorful vocabulary when the mixture was, yet again, WRONG. I frowned at my mess of mixture and took a glance at everyone else's. The classroom had 10 lab tables with five on each side of the room. The walls were the same white walls as the hallway, just covered with many posters pertaining to chemistry. The windows were on the left side of class, so that was good for me. Obviously, the teacher's desk was in center front of the room. Each lab table had beakers, test tubes, a triple beam balance, and other necessities located on the left or right side of the table, depending where the table was at. Next to the table also, there were labeled cabinets to locate the solutions and other equipments. The sink and where to dispose of chemicals were behind me diagonally to my right side.

I took a glance around the room for another moment. Everyone only had _minor_ mistakes, but they all had partners who corrected the wrong. I knew I was doing something wrong, but what? I kept investigating between theirs and mine until I figured out that I miscalculated both chemicals with one another. Happy to figure out my mistake, I immediately scribbled my calculations in the erased portion of my paper.

Double checking yet again, I carefully placed the correct amount of sodium hydroxide in the beaker with sulfuric acid. However, before I knew what was happening, my mixture began to _smoke,_ and it wasn't white smoke but _**green**_. It was not a wisp of smoke either, but _a lot_of smoke was coming from the beaker. I heard a few classmates snickering in front of me while they did their drill. Okay, now I _knew_ this was not supposed to happen. I may be slow in chemistry, but I read all of the directions _and_paid attention to the demonstration. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. All my hard work went to waste. Displeased at this result, I correctly disposed of my solution and did it again from scratch. But this time, I wanted some help. I raised my hand until my teacher saw me. He saw me and walked past five lab tables until he got to me.

"Yes, Hitoshi-san?" He raised his right eyebrow at me.

"Sensei, I need some help mixing the chemicals. I keep getting a few mix ups, and it won't turn out as how you demonstrated." I was frowning, and my eyes shown sadness.

"Seeing as how your partner is not here today, that will be fine. Can you show me your work?" He stood next to me as I began explaining how I got 10millimeters of sodium hydroxide and 16 millimeters of sulfuric acid. Then, I showed him the chemical bottles I used. He nodded but then frowned when he saw that one of the bottles was mislabeled.

"Wait, Hitoshi-san," he picked up the bottle with 'H2SO4' as the label, "It seems to me one of my students decided to re-label my solutions." He glanced around the room and found that several students were taking quick looks toward the new transfer student.

"Well, it seems you weren't doing anything wrong, Hitoshi-san." I smiled happily at my teacher at this remark. 'Yay! Beat that chemistry!' He then stated that I no longer had to make the mixture and should answer the questions by using the demonstrated mixture he did. I quickly bowed and thanked my teacher for his help. He only smiled warmly back then proceeded to the front of the class.

"Everyone, it is almost time for class to end. I want everyone to dispose of your solutions at the back of class. Also, I want to remind you that the _next time you decide to play around with my equipment, I won't hesitate to give you detention for a month._" The teacher eyed at a few students who inwardly flinched at his tone and look. Everyone immediately bowed and thanked the teacher. Then, they began to clean up and left as soon as they were done.

I cleaned my almost non-existent mess and gathered my papers on my lab table. It was lunch time now, so I decided to go look for my book bag. After all, it did have my lunch box in there. I sighed at my misfortune when my stomach growled. Just as I was picking up my papers on my table in front of me, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head to the right to find three girls awkwardly smiling at me.

"Um..hi Hitoshi-san! I'm Hanazawa Rina. My two friends beside me are Suzumi Kairi and Ootori Natsu. We were just wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch, seeing as how you're new and all to Seigaku."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitoshi Misaki." I replied and bowed at her greeting.

The girl in the center was the one who talked first and pointed at everyone. Hanazawa Rina was just a few inches taller than me. She had brown shoulder length hair that glowed red in the light. Her eyes were hazel that seemed to glow warmly with her smile. She was wearing the typical attire of the uniform like her two friends, except she decided to have a black tie instead of a pink ribbon. She looked like she was a very out-going person and like a nice person to be friends with. All the while, I wonder if they would let me wear a tie instead of a ribbon too. It looked cool on her, so why not?

The next girl that was on the left of Rina was Suzumi Kairi. She was slightly taller than me by an inch. She had short brunette hair with sparkling green eyes. She radiated happiness off of her. Her smile made everything around dazzling and sparkling. I would probably get along with her just fine. She, too, wore the exact outfit as me, just brown dress shoes instead.

The last person was Ootori Natsu. Her name sounded intelligent just as she looked intelligent. She wore branded rimless glasses that framed her face quite nicely. She had her black hair tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a mysterious dark violet color that when she gazed at me questionably, I could not tell what her emotions were. Indeed, a mysterious person. She gave a small smile that reached her eyes, so I knew she was friendly. She wore a light cardigan over her uniform despite how warm it was today.

"Hanazawa-san…" I began to reply.

"Call me Rina-chan." She interrupted quickly with a smile.

"Rina-chan," she smiled even brighter, "I would be glad to join everyone, but I have to look for my book bag that got misplaced near the staircase. Sorry." I sincerely apologized with a small frown. They were such nice people to approach me, and I just had to turn them down. Rina frowned slightly and then contemplated to a conclusion with an enthusiastic smile that they would help me. Her two friends, Kairi and Natsu, agreed with a smile and sigh, so I guessed even if they refused Rina, somehow they would end up doing it.

"All right! Mission to find Mi-chan's bag before lunch ends starts now!" Rina exclaimed with a fist in the air. I merely smiled at the proclaimed nickname, and a new relationship formed. We would begin the search by locating which staircase I lost my bag at. On my way out, I realized something about the class.

'I forgot what my teacher's name is even though he helped me.' I sighed with a lopsided grin and followed my new friends out the door.

--

Good? Not enough development? Well about the development part, I'm still working on that. Please leave criticism and reviews. Much appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 4: Encounter.


End file.
